The Internet has expanded the accessibility of local radio and/or television stations to virtually any location in which a listener/viewer can establish an Internet connection. This has changed the way people listen to radio and/or watch television, particular for events, such as sporting events. The Internet has made it possible for a sports fan, for example, to listen to or perhaps even view, a game involving his or her favorite team live even if the fan is not within the physical broadcast range of a radio or television station's transmitter. Unfortunately, it may be difficult to take advantage of such a broadcast over the Internet when away from home or other location having Internet access. Moreover, viewing or listening to such real time events over a low bandwidth Internet connection, such as a dial-up connection, may provide an unsatisfactory viewing and/or listening experience.